Gods and Greater Beings
Lawful Gods Ahart; Exarch of Law, The Perfectionist. He rules the Pantheon of Law with an iron fist. The other Lawful Gods fear his ruthless and emotionless demeanour. He is cold to the point that frost spreads under his step, a titan of ice. To be judged by him is absolute, there is no nuance, nor context to crimes. His decisions are perfect and cannot be reversed. If he has his way, the universe would be still and unmoving. Frozen in perfection. The Red Knight; God of Honour, Nobility, Passion, Ambition and Combat. Values valour and honour in combat. Those who follow him believe that there is no greater glory than to fall honourably in combat, and trials by combat are used to prove oneself in many different settings. He despises dishonourable fighters and is disgusted by Trouble for instigating this. Time; God of Death and the Passing of Time. A gentle and flexible God who withholds judgement of all living things that must inevitably pass into his care. Husband of Aoife and Father to Luck. His relationship with his wife is difficult, simply because of what they are. Some people say that he is jealous of her power, which is why he ends all her creation. In truth, he lovingly keeps everything she sends him. He adores his daughter, though she causes him headaches with her unpredictable nature. Volm; God of Peace and War/Strategy. He values peace above all things and wants to see it achieved by any means necessary, even war. Because of this he is also known as the God of Contradiction Bahamut; God of Lawful Dragons. He was rendered blind, and lost his right front leg during The War with the Great Destroyer. Do not think him weakened because of his handicaps, he is still the mightiest of all dragons. Taltufa; Diety of Suns and the Stars. A very popular deity who enjoys bringing light to the world. They closely govern the rotation of planets to ensure that their days and nights are well structured. The same goes for the positioning of the stars. This is so important to them that any delay or change annoys them greatly. Often found quarrelling with Time because of him extinguishing stars. Chaotic Gods Hekativa; Exarch of Chaos, The Unfocused, The Remaker. As opposed to Ahart, they rule the Pantheon of Chaos trough intense swings of emotion. They are ever changeable. The Gods under their rule can get a bit tired of the sheer unpredictability of their court, but are in general quite happy with the freedom Hekativa gives them. Where they move, reality distorts. If they had their way, everything would be forever chaotic, never the same from one second to the next. Trouble; Deceit, Mischief, Theft, Trouble, Undeath. Usually wearing a brown coat and a big smile. Nobody is sure where he came from... he's thought to have arisen to deity hood during The War, possibly by stealing divine essence from dying deities. Rumour has it that he became the God of Undeath by killing Vecna when they were wounded from The War. Weej; Godess of Travellers. No path is ever truly the same twice in a row. What holds true for one, does not for the other. Weej encourages explorers to go where nobody has gone before. She tries to guide them safely, but believes that there is no greater reward than a destination reached through tribulation. Tiamat of Five heads; Wingless Goddes of Chaotic Dragons. She lost her wings during The War with the Great Destroyer, their bloody stumps still bleed and pain her. The loss has driven her insane with rage. She gains reverence more from fear than respect now and is called the Wingless Horror by her subjects. Hal; Young Lord of the Orcs. He appeared suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere. Orcs from all over the universe turned from their old paths to worship him. This changed them dramatically, but if this was for the better? Arian; Lordy of the Fae and Shapeshifters. Takes the shape of a silver horse. They do not like it when horses are mistreated, try it too often and you will have an angry Deity on your hands. Horses are deemed holy by Fae and Shapeshifters because of this. Aoife; Goddess of Life. Where she goes, life springs anew. It grows with wild and reckless abandon, unheeding of the where or when. If unchecked, all living things will eventually throttle itself by bleeding their environment dry of sustenance. Regardless of this, she is popular and often associated with Joy. Aoife is the Wife of Time and Mother to Luck. Her relationship with her Husband is difficult. She loves him dearly, but knows that she cannot get too close for his presence would extinguish her. Instead, she has resolved that she will forever send him her creations as a sign of her love for him, knowing he will treasure them always. Her daughter is her pride and joy, and Luck’s antics provide Aoife with a great source of amusement. Neutral Gods Concordia; Exarch of Harmony. Where Law and Chaos clash, there is either harmony or a void. Born of the first battle between Hekative and Ahart. When their weapons clashed, a note rang out. It was a harmony so pure that the sheer beauty of it stopped both factions from fighting. Thus, Concordia was born. She was successful in keeping her parents from once more engaging in direct combat after The War with the Great Destroyer, having convinced them it’s better to let others do their work for them. A skilled negotiator but often regarded as a bit of a hippy and an airhead. Quoted to say, “can’t we all just get along?” Alupin; Seeker of Freedom. Alupin is created by seven Angels coming together with one overarching wish. They were jealous of the mortals’ Free Will and wanted that freedom from Absolute Law as well. The only way to obtain that was to combine. Now, Alupin will do whatever he can to maintain his hard-won freedom and oppose tyranny. The Seven Circles; Seeker of Structure. Seven Deamons that saw the pure force of Absolute Chaos and decided that this was not quite what they wanted to achieve, though they were also not keen on Absolute Law. They seek to manipulate people according to a certain set of rules, and only enough to maintain a structured balance between Law and Chaos. Generally relaxed, but don’t take too kindly to their rules being broken. The Muses; Arts and Inspiration. Shrouded in secrecy, they generally move invisibly unless they are required to show themselves. Nobody knows what they look like for they are always hidden underneath the hood of a cloak. Because of this, the exact number of Muses is unknown. They give blessings across all disciplines of the Arts, and any artist favoured by them will achieve great things indeed. Aiban; God of Healing, Poison and Narcotics. Balanced on the knife's (or scalpal's?) edge. Too much cure can kill. Neutral by necessity. Elemental Lords; Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. These are sometimes worshipped as deities, and the great elemental lords of the elemental planes do accept prayers and grant occasional miracles. They may have died during The War. They may have died since. Given that they are simply manifestations of their elements, it's possible that a new version roiled out of the elemental chaos just as soon as the previous one died. Orenda; Avatar of Magic. Second most neutral deity, since everyone uses magic. Orenda is pure energy and as such has occasionally been heard, but never seen. Luck; Goddess of Possibility. Daughter of Aoife and Time, her very creation was a matter of luck. Since her parents cannot come to close enough to each other to conceive a child naturally, her birth was a shock to everyone. When Aoife and Time decided to defy the odds, and get married, something was set into motion. The moment they exchanged their vows and bound themselves to one another, there was a blinding flash of light. When everyone regained their sight, they witnessed the beginning of a child whose existence was as improbable as Life and Death being married. Luck is prone to help either side of the factions, not favouring one over the other. She’s generally regarded as untrustworthy and fickle, since one can lose her blessing as quickly as they gained it. Sainted Angels and Greater Deamons All Angels and Deamons are agents of the Gods. Lawful Gods will exclusively use Angels, Chaotic Gods will exclusively use Deamons, and Neutral Gods are known to use either. However, there are some Angels and Deamons who have become favoured by a specific God and will move mostly in their service alone. • Sainted Angels: o Zeel; Avatar of Crusades and Thin Excuses. Favoured by The Red Knight. o Vaniltcub; Angel of Performance. Favoured by The Muses. o Booke; Angel of Writing. Brother to Librarian. Favoured by The Muses. o Librarian; Angelic Keeper of Magical Scrolls and Learning. Brother to Booke Favoured by Orenda. • Greater Deamons o The Stone Handed Shadow; Deamon of Shadow Travel. Favoured by Lollth. o Candel; Guardian of The Flames of Wild Magic. Favoured by Orenda. o Belle; Deamon of Illusions and the Beauty of Magic. Favoured by Orenda. Vanished and Dead Gods Lollth; The Spider Queen. During The War with the Great Destroyer, Lolth hid. Rumour has it that she is still alive somewhere, but that she was punished for her cowardice, and send to use her webs to imprison the Great Destroyer for all eternity. Gruumsh One-Eye; Father of Orc-kind. A right bastard. Famously lost his eye to an arrow from Correlon Larethian. Gruumsh bears many more scars from The War, but is very proud of them. He lost almost his entire family to the Great Destroyer, and is also known as the God of Anger because of this. Rumour has it that he left to wrestle the Great Destroyer and become its jailor for all eternity, viewing this as the ultimate test of strength. Nessen; Daughter of Gruumsh. After The War, Nessen was deemed too young to be on her own and Gruumsh point blank refused to leave her. He dragged her with him, wherever he vanished off to. Rumor has it that he shouted, “she is mine and I will do as I please with her” while he did so. Weeping Moradin, Soul Forger: Deity of Dwarves, Smiths, and Crafting. Sole remaining deity of the Dwarven Pantheon. He weeps for the loss of all his godly kin and all the dwarves killed in the War with The Great Destroyer. Moradin vanished not long after, and what remained of his kin went with him. Corellon Larethian; Quing of the Elves, Trees and Forests. Creator and Patron of the Elves. Vanished after The War with The Great Destroyer. According to rumor, they chose to become a jailor to The Great Destroyer because they didn’t want Gruumsh to hog all the honour. Belior; moonlight prince/es. After The War, Belior was deemed too young to be on their own and they went with their parent Corellon when they chose to leave. Gan-bo; God of Madness. Brother to Concordia. Vanished after The War and nobody knows where he went, not that anyone misses him. Vecna; God of Secrets and Undeath. Famously missing his hand and eye. Did not get along well with Booke and the Librarian. Thought to be once have been a mortal who ascended to godhood via a secret method. Rumoured to have been killed Trouble when he was wounded during The War.